Won't Let You Go (indo)
by camillawliet96
Summary: Diputuskan di tengah hujan lebat? Ketemu senpai yang ganteng? Mulai ga normal? What? xD (maaf gtw bikn summary) silahkan baca klw mw.


Hujan deras tengah mengguyur Konoha sejak pagi tadi, awan kelabu yang menghiasi langit disertai air hujan yang tak henti-hentinya turun membuat banyak murid-murid Konoha gakuen yang baru menyelesaikan ekskul mereka berlarian keluar gerbang mengenakan jas hujan maupun payung mereka masing-masing agar tidak ketinggalan kereta mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan sore menjelang petang.

Sementara itu di belakang lab biologi yang terletak di paling ujung bangunan sekolah, tiga orang siswa tampak masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, satu diantaranya memakai jas lab, dua diantara mereka memakai satu payung bersama sementara satu orang lagi memakai payungnya sendiri.

"Maaf aku tidak mengatakan ini padamu lebih awal.."

CTARR

Suara petir menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Iris safirnya beralih dari sepasang sepatunya yang basah ke arah dua orang yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya itu, wajah mereka terlihat buram karena hujan deras yang masih saja turun.

"Hubungan kita sampai disini saja, maaf.."

Ucapan tersebut menutup pembicaraan mereka, seraya dua orang tersebut berjalan menjauh. Naruto merasa pandangannya bertambah buram. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya yang dingin dan gemetar itu untuk menyentuh wajahnya, ada air mata disana.

"Bitch.." lirih Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut diiringi isakan-isakan kecil yang mulai keluar seraya Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto masih terus berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kosong. Naruto membiarkan payungnya jatuh, air matanya yang masih mengalir kini tak kelihatan lagi karena membaur dengan hujan.

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Won't Let You Go – Avril Lavigne**

**Nih fanfic abal – camillawliet96**

Uchiha Sasuke, kelas 3-A, murid terjenius sekaligus presiden sekolah Konoha gakuen ini terlihat sedang mengacak-acak lokernya. 'Hujan dan payungku hilang. Hah, beruntung sekali.' Batinnya kesal sambil menutup pintu lokernya lagi. Dengan wajah datarnya Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lobi sambil sesekali menengok apakah ada klub yang masih buka, siapa tahu bisa pinjam payung dari mereka.

Perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada satu ruangan yang lampunya menyala. Sasuke menengok ke sekitarnya, sunyi. 'Jam berapa sekarang?' batinnya sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Tak punya pilihan lain, Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan tersebut.

KRIET

"Permisi,"

Dari ambang pintu Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan tersebut, tak ada orang. Hanya tengkorak peraga dan beberapa peralatan biologi yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruang klub tersebut dan membuka beberapa lemari yang terdapat di sudut ruangan, kalau ada payung Sasuke berniat memakai payung tersebut lalu mengembalikannya lagi besok.

"Chk," decak Sasuke kesal karena tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Sasuke memandang kesal keluar jendela, sudah gelap dan masih saja hujan deras. Setelah mendengus kecewa, Sasuke berniat keluar dari ruangan tersebut akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti setelah menyadari sesuatu. Dengan buru-buru Sasuke kembali melihat keluar jendela. Matanya menyipit heran melihat sosok blonde berbaju putih yang tengah berdiri mematung di tengah guyuran hujan deras dengan payung tergeletak disampingnya. Sasuke masih cukup jenius untuk berpikir kalau sosok tersebut adalah hantu, setelah semenit mengamati sosok tersebut Sasuke mulai khawatir karena orang itu tak kunjung berpindah dari posisinya, Aomine pun memutuskan untuk berlari keluar untuk menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Oi!" ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak karena suara hujan yang sangat deras. Orang yang dipanggil bergeming ditempat seolah tak mendengar apapun. "Hei hei!" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi akan tetapi sosok tersebut masih saja bergeming.

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya mencari benda yang bisa melindunginya dari hujan. Sasuke mengambil sebuah whiteboard ukurang kecil yang digantung didepan pintu klub tersebut lalu kembali ke belakang untuk menghampiri sosok blonde itu.

"Hei kau," ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak sosok itu.

Perlahan remaja pirang tersebut membalikkan badannya. Oniks dan safir bertemu, mereka saling tatap selama beberapa detik. Sasuke menatap sosok itu dengan wajah datarnya sementara sosok itu sendiri menatap Sasuke dalam diam.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke arah dasi yang dikenakan sosok itu, dasi merah. "Kelas satu?" gumam Sasuke.

Menyadari dirinya yang mulai basah kehujanan, Sasuke pun menarik pergelangan tangan sosok itu untuk berteduh, tak lupa memungut payung yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

_Keesokan harinya-_

"Hatsyii," Sasuke mengusap belakang lehernya lalu mendengus pelan.

"Flu?" Tanya Suigetsu yang sedang mengisi buku-buku cetak dan peralatan tulisnya kedalam tasnya.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu cepat bereskan barang-barangmu, hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan 'kan? Ayo pulang bersama," ujar Suigetsu sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruang kelas.

"Ayo, semuanya sudah keluar," tambah Juugo yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

Suigetsu mengeluarkan sebuah sweater kuning dari dalam tasnya lalu mengarahkan sweater itu ke wajah Sasuke. "Nih pakai! Jasmu kemana sih?" oceh Suigetsu sambil menutup risleting tasnya kembali.

'Kuning..' batin Sasuke sambil melihat sweater ditangannya itu. Saking seriusnya menatap sweater itu Sasuke baru menyadari kalau Suigetsu dan Juugo sedang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Jasku basah," jawabnya singkat sambil memakai sweater itu.

Suigetsu dan Juugo masih menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda Tanya. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengalungkan tasnya.

"Tidak ada."

"Hn, ayo pulang."

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju lobi di samping bangunan sekolah dimana loker mereka berada untuk mengganti sepatu mereka. Sambil berjalan Sasuke menoleh ke arah ujung koridor di samping kanannya, tempat lab biologi berada.

Langkah Sasuke melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Sasuke menatap koridor panjang tersebut selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya baru menyadari kalau Juugo dan Suigetsu sudah menghilang diantara kerumunan siswa yang berlalulalang di koridor itu. Sasuke kembali menoleh ke koridor di samping kanannya.

"…."

"A-Ano senpai.."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan mendapati seorang remaja blonde bermata biru tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menggenggam sebuah bungkusan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mau mengembalikan ini, terima kasih untuk kemarin senpai."

"Hn," Sasuke mengambil bungkusan tersebut dan berjalan meninggalkan remaja blonde tersebut.

"Ano, senpai..!"

Sasuke berhenti sebentar dan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang tanpa berkata apapun.

"Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto,"

"…..,"

"Hoooi Sasukeeee!"

Sebuah dengusan disertai senyuman tipis terlontar dri bibir Uchiha Sasuke seraya dirinya berbalik menemui Suigetsu yang sedang berlari menghampirinya,

"Kau kemana saja sih? Kupikir kau jatuh pingsan di koridor,"

"Hn,"

"He kalian berdua, mau pulang tidak?" teriak Juugo dari ujung koridor.

Sementara itu Naruto masih berdiri mematung dengan wajah yang memerah karena senyuman Sasuke barusan. Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang diantara banyaknya murid-murid di koridor tersebut.

"Hey sadar..! Dia itu laki-laki!" oceh Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Makasih Dah Bacaa  
**


End file.
